Ibíd
by Silly Kitten
Summary: Horrorosa criatura hambrienta de algo que se asemeja al amor. (MatsumaexIhei)


**Renuncia:** Todo a Sui Ishida.

 **Nota:** Tabla Aviones # Pereza- minutitos [LJ]

 **Tema:** #06- Dos cuerpos de alfiler se pinchan sin frenos, no miden si más o menos (Champagne)

 **Adv: -¿** PwP? (Yo sueño con el PwP) **  
-** _homoemo.  
_

* * *

 **Ibid**

 **.**

" _Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente*,_  
 _tu piel fría, pálida y traslúcida como la de un axolotl pequeño,  
tu cuerpo frágil con cicatrices como flores esparcidas.  
Te trazo con mis yemas un amalgama de páginas que he leído y te he citado._"

Dime, ¿crees que soy bonita?

Creo que he descubierto que te quiero de una manera inocuamente letal, como una sustancia que efervesce esporádicamente en mis venas y te siento como millones de aguijones inyectándose violentamente en mis venas.

Me vas a matar de una manera romántica y yo te voy a dejar porque me encantan esas cosas.  
No pienso en si te enterarás mientras me estés sosteniendo las manos, los codos, los hombros, las costillas, mi cadera atravesada por los huesecillos angulares de tus dedos.

Sentémonos a tomar el té y conversemos hasta desinflarnos los pulmones sobre cualquier tema que gustes, sólo déjame exceptuar los tópicos que quieran hurgar en lo profundo o arañar el alma. Y cuando nuestras lenguas estén demasiado gastadas para sentirnos reales,

Dime que soy bonita por favor.

Es que necesito urgente que te enredes en mi cabello y lo jales hasta que se funda en la puerta con un poco de violencia y un poco erotismo, dejar una marca de que allí estuve con vida. Hazme sentir insana y salva. Penetra el centro de mi tórax con tus garras de litio y quema mis órganos inútiles, dales calor, enciéndelos, incinéralos.  
Así como cuando me acaricias las cicatrices contándolas una por una, subiendo por mi huesudo torso hasta ese hueco entre la caja torácica para clavarle las uñas, te siento hundiéndote como millones de aguijones presionando contra el nervio sensible. Así es tu calor.

Por favor, por favor, dime que soy bonita.

Así incluso cuando me veo indecorosa sin poder evitarlo, cuando me atrapan con las manos en la masa todas enchastradas y quebradas, cuando soy muy consciente en lo que me he convertido y sonrío.

Y te juro que cuando me sueltes te empujaré desde la escalera y entonces veré como te caes con un rostro de pura desesperación, guardé lágrimas y horror para ese momento.

No pienses ni un segundo, no dudes, tengo mi corazón aquí justo en donde debe estar y me lo extirpo para ti, ahora lo tengo en mis manos y lo levantó hacia ti. Y ¡ _bang_!  
(para ti para ti para ti Todo para ti)

Mis manos sobre tus manos, mis manos sobre tus codos, mis manos sobre tu cuello / _¡crack!_ /, mis manos sobre tus vértebras de cal quemando mis huellas dactilares

 _¡¿no te das cuenta que eliminaste mis huellas?!  
mi atazagorafobia se retuerce como una víbora envenada,  
y sisea que te llevaste todo hasta mi leyenda  
_,  
 _y,_  
 _me dejaste varada en una playa demasiado preciosa_  
 _sin ticket de vuelta._

y tú sosteniéndome de manera tan endeble como si te fueras a morir, como si fuera tu homicida.  
Empero estás tan viva que siento el recorrido de tu sangre demasiado caliente en tus venas y el horroroso latido crepitante de tu músculo estriado.  
Estás más viva que yo.  
Así que hazme un favor y se honesta conmigo;

¿crees que soy bonita?

(¿No te parezco más linda cuando retrato a mi esqueleto con un oleo tan pálido que vira entre el grisáceo y el azul plomizo? Es que soy un cadáver, sí, sin embargo no estoy en estado de putrefacción. Y los moratones son la memoria de tus aguijones, de que por aquí reptó un caminito incisivo tu cariño.)

 _ **Y**_

¿sabes?, repudio todo lo que alude al romance o todo lo abstracto debido a que están saturados de oquedades y si lo cavilas lo suficiente son nada más que otro monólogo reflexivo, absurdo raciocinio genérico, absurdas quimeras ocultistas, absurdos cuentos de ensueño,de pesadilla.  
 _Yo_  
no encajó en su figura superflua  
¿de qué sirven además de entorpecer mi destino?

No son más bonitas que yo, ¿cierto?

Tú lo comprendes bien.  
Me asusta pensar en el hecho de que me entiendas con la misma intensidad que una entidad comprende a un alma desamparada, traspasando más allá del espacio personal alcanzando mi abandonado y ponzoñoso corazón. Que tus deformidades encajan demasiado bien entre los espacios de mi estructura como si quisieran montar un engranaje y poner en marcha las manecillas de una reliquia familiar.  
Y yo no entiendo de cosas tan ambiguas o por qué las personas necesitan aferrarse a alguien, o, cuando se sienten muy abusados, a alguna cosa mundana. Debido a que _no hay nada aquí empero todo lo que está aquí es mío*._

Es cuando ellas me observan con sus pupilas estreñidas y su cejas contorsionadas como bailarinas de ballet; dicen que soy un fenómeno, una divergencia, un absurdo, un _sui géneris_ , que deje de intentar llamar la atención de tal manera o acabaré siendo ignorada.

Eso me pasó y ahora no existo.

Aún así estás tú con tus ojos de _roue de fortune_ que me observan en un plano en el que no creo y luego me sorprendo sintiéndome desnuda  
en un alba de otoño fresco cuando me tengo que cubrir con un acolchado más grueso mientras tú me sigues observando.

Me tumbo frente a ti y tu cripta de cemento tallado

, y de nuevo,

Matsumae dime que soy bonita.

Tu estiras tus manos de porcelana demasiado fría, demasiado pálida, demasiado linda, como los oleos que representan mi piel.

Y me dices:

"Ay, mi amada si tan solo estarías viva.

Si tan solo existiéramos en otro espacio-tiempo.

Si tan solo estuviera viva.

Si tan solo fueses más bonita."

Te vas sin decir mi nombre, dejándome callada.

* * *

 **n.A:  
*1** "Me gusta cuando callas porque estás como ausente" Pablo Neruda- Poema XV.  
 ***2** _a.k.a"There´s nothing here but what's here is mine"_ Placebo- Every you Every me.


End file.
